


The Only One

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [43]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Matt has to stop you, The first chapter is backstory, assult, attempted second kidnapping, descriptions of assult, forced suicide attempt, or maybe not, recovering from a kidnapping, there's some fluff, this sounds more agnsty than it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kilgrave kidnaps you, and Matt and Foggy are the only ones who believe your story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You’re walking through Hell’s Kitchen, trying to enjoy your recently regained freedom. The problem is that you can’t. You're constantly looking over your shoulder, waiting for Kilgrave to show up and give you another command. Waiting for him to take your free will again. Even if you thought you were safe, you can't keep thinking back on when he was in your head. 

In any other situation, you’re of the opinion that it’s not for us to decide whether someone lives or dies. But this is a different story. Between what that prick forced you to do, and what you saw him to to others, you firmly believe that someone needs to take him out. He can't just go around mind raping people, forcing them to bend to his will and get away with it. All those people; most he scarred for life, and some might even go to prison because of what he made them do.

As you’re musing on all this, you realize that's you're only making yourself more upset. Okay, focus on the signs you're passing. Maybe you’ll find a gelato shop or something.

A few more blocks, and no gelato shop in sight. There is however, a little sign that reads: Nelson and Murdock Attorneys at law. Maybe the universe is trying to tell you something. Your experience might be able help some of the people who were under Kilgrave’s control.

You take a moment to consider your options. Judging by their tiny sign, and the building they’re in, they’re new at this. Which presents its own set of pros and cons. If they're just starting out, maybe they still have a zeal for justice, and (by some miracle) they might believe you. It would be great to see this guy put away, but what chance do you stand against someone who controls minds? Especially with a couple inexperienced attorneys. Still, someone may have enlisted their services. Maybe maybe a client of theirs is being held accountable for a crime Kilgrave made them commit.

Either way, burying your head in the sand isn’t an option. And so, you head into the building. Most of the offices seem pretty dark, faded and half scraped off names decorating doors. As you make your way down the hallway, you start to doubt if Nelson and Murdock are in fact, working out of this place. You’re about to leave when you see a door with a piece of paper taped to it. Nelson and Murdock, it reads. You take a breath before you knock on the door. It feels like you’re standing in the hall with nothing but the fading echo of the knock for ages, but that could be the nerves talking. Still, you decided to try the door. “Hello?”

A strawberry blond greets you at the door with a smile; and a look of not-quite concealed surprise. “Hello! come in.”

“Hi.” You give her a smile. “Uh, do you do walk-ins?”

A man with dirty blond, shoulder length hair, and a fox tie, walks out of a room to your right. “Today we do.”

“Everyday actually.” A brunette man with a cane and glasses corrects as he walks out of a room to your left.

“I’m Nelson, he’s Murdock.” The one with the fun tie says.

You nod and introduce yourself. “How much do you charge for a consultation? I’m not even sure I have a case.”

“Consultations are free.” Mr. Murdock tells you. “Do you want to take this into the conference room?”

You take a breath. “Yeah.”

“Do you mind if we record this Miss l/n?” Mr. Nelson asks.

“Oh please, my first name is fine. And yeah, you can record it.”

“Alright, y/n, what brings you into our office today?” Mr. Murdock inquires.

“Have you guys heard the reports of Kilgrave?” Your voice is too tight.

“Yeah, people are saying he’s a mind controller or something. What a crazy world to live in.” Nelson shakes his head.

“Yeah, it is. Uh, do you believe them?”

“I think some stories are more believable than others. What did he do to you?” Murdock asks.

“I don’t want to waste everyone’s time with my sob story if I don’t have a case.”

“It depends on what you’re looking to gain.”

“Nothing. I mean, it would be great to put this guy away, but I don’t think that’s going to happen. I just thought that maybe you had a client or knew of someone he controlled. He made people do some things they wouldn't otherwise. I know many of them still have to deal with staying out of prison before they can move on with their lives. I was wondering, if I testified, would it help their case?”

“We did just get a client that’s facing charges regarding Killgrave. Unfortunately, we’re not at liberty to discuss the case further until we speak with her.” Nelson tells you.

“That’s fine, I don’t need to know. I just saw the sign outside and thought I might be able to help someone.”

“Yeah, your story might help. We don’t know how a jury will react to this case, I know a lot of people are still skeptical of this guy’s powers.”

“Alright, so should you talk to her before you get my statement?”

“It wouldn’t hurt to get it now.” Nelson shrugs.

“I’m sorry, but I’d rather not have that floating around if you’re not going to use it. You know, the whole Wendy’s incident.”

Mr. Murdock tilts his head to the side and furrows his brows. “The Wendy’s incident?”

“Yeah. Someone says they found a dismembered finger in their chilli, then even after it’s proven to be a rumor, sales still go down. I tell you this and it gets out, even if I’m proven innocent, my reputation’s still tarnished.”

“Of course.” Mr. Murdock nods. “Do you want to leave your contact information, and we’ll call you after we talk to our client?”

“Uh yeah. Do you have a paper and pen I can write my number on?”

“Foggy?” The Murdock prompts.

“Oh, uh here.” Foggy slides the notebook over to you.

You write your name and number down. “Okay, thank you guys for your time.” You say as you stand.

“No, thank you. We’ll be in touch.” Mr. Murdock extends his hand.

You shake it before turning and shaking Foggy’s hand.

-0-

It’s a week before Nelson and Murdock get back to you. They tell you that your statement could make their client’s case and set up a time to meet with you again.

“Hello y/n, thank you for coming back to meet with us, you were a God send. We've had a hard time finding witnesses willing to testify.” Murdock greets when he comes out of his office.

“Yeah, I want to help, Mr. Murdock, Mr. Nelson.”

“You can call me Matt. He’s Foggy.”

You nod. “Alright. So should we get started?”

“Yeah.” Matt answers. “Right this way.”

You follow the two attorneys into the conference room.

“Alright, go ahead and start from the beginning.” Foggy says as he sits.

You take a cleansing breath. “I feel the need to put a disclaimer before I tell you anything else. Killgrave is real. Regardless of if you believe that, it’s true. Even if you do believe it, there’s tons of people trying to use what he’s been doing as an excuse. I’m not one of them. If you can’t believe that, tell me right now, because I cannot have one more person telling me what I went through is invalid, or blaming me. I swear to god, if one more person huffs, or rolls their eyes-”

“We’re representing a client who says that he controlled her. We’ll believe you miss l/n. Why don’t you tell us how you met Kilgrave, and what he made you do while you were under his control.” Matt tries to give you a gentle nudge.

“Right, I’m sorry. I’m just having a hard time with all of it, it’s humiliating.”

Foggy can tell you need more convincing. “Look, we believe that this Killgrave can control people. With the Avengers out there and Ma-” Foggy clears his throat and moves the finger he was pointing toward Matt toward the windows. “Uh, my personal favorite, Daredevil. I don’t see how people are doubting it. Seriously, they draw the line at aliens? Okay.”

You let out a laugh, but it’s still mostly nerves. “Thank you for being so patient with me.” You take a minute to gather yourself. “Okay, so we met in the same way a lot of his other victims met; I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I was just sitting, minding my own business in a cafe when he yelled at everyone to be quiet. I wasn’t talking, and I was alone, so when everyone actually shut up and stayed that way, I thought it was strange. I mean, I felt the urge to be quiet, but I shrugged it off, it’s not like I had anyone to talk to. When he went to leave, he saw me on my laptop and started talking to me. It might’ve seemed like a normal conversation to anyone passing by. He made a point to say commands in a conversational way, almost like I had a choice. ‘So, tell me your name.’ or ‘you’re pretty, you want to come with me. Don’t you?’ And I did. Part of me was screaming ‘no, what the fuck are you doing?’ but a larger part of me, I don’t know. It was like I had to obey, I don’t know what it was.”

“So what did he make you do after he made you go with him?” Matt asks.

“He made me his slave, had me start waiting on him. I did my best- it’s not like I had the choice to do anything less- but one day I dropped a bottle of wine and it went everywhere. I started panicking, not knowing what to do. At first he was nice about it.” You pause. “Okay, nice probably isn’t the best word for someone who abducted you. But he was calm when he told me to leave it alone. He just barked at someone else to clean it up. He took me by the arm and led me to the wall where he told me to stand. When he told me to take off my shirt and bra, I didn’t hesitate. Then I just stood there, like an idiot waiting for my next command.”

Foggy glances up at you. “I’m sorry, that must’ve been terrifying.”

“That’s the thing, I wasn’t scared, or even angry, at that point. The part of me that knew he was controlling me was buried so deep that I just felt this overwhelming need to please him. It was disgusting.”

Matt shakes his head and clenches his jaw. In any other situation, it would be attractive. Swoon worthy. Really, congratulations on your amazing jawline man. “Did anything unexpected happen after that?” Matt's question snaps you out of it.

“Yeah. It didn’t go in the direction I thought it was going to go, he had other girls for that. He had a guy come out and start whipping me. When I started crying he sneered at me and told me to stop. And I tried, I really did. But the tears just kept coming. That in turn made the beating last longer. He told me I was worthless and that I couldn’t even do things right when he was controlling me.”

“Shit, you know that’s not true, right?” Foggy says.

“That’s sweet, but you don’t know me. I mean, he’s right. If I can’t even do things right when my choice is taken away, how can I expect to now?”

“Hey, no one is worthless. Think about it. Just by testifying you’re helping our client. Who knows how many of Killgrave’s other victims? The more people who come out and talk about this, the easier it will be for his victims to prove that they are victims.” Foggy points out.

You nod. “Yeah, thanks." silence falls over the room at that. "Yeah, so that's what happened. Do you need anything else from me?”

“Uh, you said you’d testify. It will hold up better if you tell this to a courtroom and let the opposing side question you. Are you still willing to do that?” Matt asks.

“Yes.”

“Alright, thank you. It would be in everyone’s best interests if we went over some practice questions. How much time do you have?”

“I don’t have anywhere to be tonight.”


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually, Nelson and Murdock’s client won the case. To a great extent, due to your testimony and others like it. You’ve managed to find a support group in the couple months since she won the case, and it’s proven helpfu. You’re able to move on with your life without thinking about what happened all the time. You’re still passionate about the topic when people bring it up, but for the most part, you’re better.

You’re meandering through the farmers market when someone walks up beside you.

“Uh, would you mind telling me how much these strawberries are? The person manning the booth seems to be busy.”

You turn to look at the man talking when no one responds to him. “Matt?”

He tilts his head to the side. “Y/n?”

“Yeah, it’s me, hi.”

He smiles. “It’s good to see you again- if you’ll pardon the expression.”

You chuckle. “Yeah, it’s good to see you too.” You suddenly remember his question. “Oh shit, were you talking to me just now?”

He chuckles. “Yeah. These are strawberries, right?”

You laugh. “Two blind jokes in under a minute? That has to be some sort of record.”

He chuckles. “I have to have a sense of humor.”

“Yeah, I guess you would, people probably put their foot in their mouth a lot.”

He lets out a good natured laugh. “Yeah. So how are you doing?”

“I’m doing a lot better. I found a support group and It’s helping.”

He smiles when he hears the truth in your steady heartbeat. “I’m glad to hear it.”

“Thanks. Are you guys okay?”

He furrows his brows at your concerned tone. “Uh, yeah. Should we be worried?”

“I’ve been worried about you guys."

"Why? What's up?"

"Well, you may have won this case, but that just puts a target on your back. When Kilgrave finds out about this, he’s going to come after you.”

“We can take care of ourselves. It’s okay.”

“No. Not from him you can’t.”

He sighs. “You know, Karen, our secretary and friend, she came to us and gave us a similar warning about Fisk. Before we took him out.”

“Matt, Kilgrave is not Fisk. I’m not trying to downplay your accomplishments, but you need to understand what you’re dealing with here. Fisk was like an infection, dangerous, even deadly if left untreated, yes. But Kilgrave is like cancer. It’s a fight you can throw everything you have at and still not win. Not one person he’s come into contact with has been able to resist him. I know you guys aren’t helpless, but it worries me.”

“Okay, note taken. We’ll be careful.”

“I’m sorry; I don’t mean to come off as crazy or paranoid.”

He shakes his head. “You’re dealing with a lot right now and he’s still out there. Thank you for caring.”

You fall into one of the most awkward silences of your life after that. You don’t know what else to say, but how do you end the conversation now? ‘Okay, well it was nice seeing you again, stay safe’? It's not like you want it to end, but you still don't know him, and you've never been the best conversationalist.

“Uh, I’m sorry if this is insensitive of me, but would you want to go out some time?” Matt asks.

That’s one way to move the conversation along. You mull it over in your head for a minute. He's attractive, there's no question about that. He seemed decent and honest- brutally so at times- during the case. He's someone worth getting to know. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

He smiles. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. You have my number.”

“Well why wait? Let’s plan it now.”

“Okay. Are weekends good for you?”

“Yeah, are you free Friday night, maybe around six?”

“Yeah.” You smile. “It’s a date.”

“Great, I’ll see you then.”

-0-

Your first date leads to a second, a third, and many more after. It’s after one such night when you find yourself walking the streets with Matt. You’re not going anywhere in particular, just enjoying each other’s warmth and company.

“Thank you so much Matt. Tonight was amazing, as usual.” You tell him, holding his hand as he walks you home.

He nods. “You’re welcome. I’m glad you liked it.”

Just as you’re about to respond, you notice a man stride out of a building, across the street. The next thing you notice is a purple suit.

Matt hears your heart beating out of your chest. “Y/n? What's wrong?” He grips your arm.

“Matt, we need to get out of here. Now.”

“Okay, don't run, you'll draw attention.” He puts his arm around you. “Talk to me. What's going on?”

“That’s him. That’s Kilgrave.” You whisper. “He's getting closer.”

Matt nods. “Okay. Get your headphones out and put them in. Turn on some music, I’ll do the same. If we can’t hear him, he can’t force us to do anything.”

Your hands are shaking, trying to plug the headphones in. “Matt-”

“Don't panic.” He runs his hand over your arm before letting go and bracing himself for a fight. 

“Stop. Both of you.” Kilgrave commands.

And that’s it. You’re gone, nothing but his puppet again. Well, there’s still enough of you left that you’re terrified. Of becoming Kilgrave’s slave again, of what he’ll do to Matt. 

“Now, I appreciate you trying to make amends for running out on me like that. But bringing me a blind man?” 

Matt opens his mouth, but Kilgrave cuts him off. 

“Keep your mouth shut.”

Matt clenches his jaw, but has no choice but to obey. 

“You couldn’t bring me the girl, or even the fat one? At least they could be of some use to me.” He looks Matt up and down. “Still he’s rather fit." He pauses. "Take off your glasses."

Matt does as he's told, sliding them into his inside jacket pocket.

"Oh, It’s too bad I don’t like men, you’d be a nice plaything.” He studies Matt. “Tell me, how functional are you?”

“Very.” Matt growls, clicking his jaw shut after the word escapes.

“Explain your capabilities.”

“I- I have-” Matt shakes his head and grinds his teeth.

“Come on, out with it.” Kilgrave prompts.

Matt just shakes his head with vehemence. “No.” Matt tries to pull you away, but you go limp at his side, trying to get away from his grip. “Y/n, you can fight him off, come on.” Matt is heaving at this point, with all the effort it’s taking to resist.

Killgrave laughs, looking like he actually takes pity on the two of you. “This is just sad. I’ll admit, you’re the first to be able to disobey me, even remotely. But for God’s sake, look at you. You’ll never make it far in that condition. Just surrender already.”

“You- you’ll have to kill me before I let you take either one of us.”

Killgrave chuckles. “No I won’t. Y/n, you’re going to come with me. If your blind friend here- or anyone else for that matter- tries to save you, kill yourself.”

“No.” Matt breathes out, ragged and broken hearted as you take Killgrave’s hand and follow him to ‘his’ car. Then a flip switches in him. He’s no longer Matt Murdock; the devil has taken over. “No. It does not get to be that easy for you.” Matt strides over, picks you up, and runs off with you kicking and screaming in his arms.

-0-

Matt takes you back to his apartment and sits your unconscious body on the sofa. He doesn’t know if he’s going to be able to forgive himself for knocking you out. But he had to get you somewhere safe, and it wasn’t going to happen with you screaming bloody murder. In the same line of reasoning, he moves you to a chair and ties you down. You'll be safe. It's just until his command wears off.

When you come to, he’s sitting in front of you, leaning on the back of a chair, head buried in his arms. “Matt?” You pull at your binds. “You tied me up?”

He hates the utter betrayal he hears in your voice, but that’s par for the course. “I’m sorry, but I’m not going to let you do anything else on that asshole’s orders. Even if that means you’ll hate me after this.”

You shake your head. “No, uh, thanks.” You let out a shaky breath. “Didn’t think I’d ever be thanking anyone for tying me to a chair and holding me captive. Stranger things, right?”

“Unfortunately, yes.” He tilts his head to the side. “Is his influence already wearing off?”

“Time and distance are the trick. I still feel him though. If I thought I could get out of this mess, I'd be fighting like hell to obey him.”

“Everything’s going to be okay. He’s nowhere near you, you don’t have to listen to him. He’s gone. You’re safe.” He hears your heartbeat slow a little and gives you a sad smile. “That’s it. You don’t have to do anything. Just take some deep breaths.” He tells you as he does the same.

“Matt?”

“Hmm?” He hums as he rests his chin on his arms.

“How did you get him out of your head?”

“Uh,” he rubs the back of his neck. “I couldn’t at first. I really had to concentrate. I’ve been meditating since I was 10 or 11, so that could have something to do with it. Maybe his influence is less potent if you can’t see him. I still feel him too, I have to work to keep him out. But he didn't give me any commands when I took you, so it's not as hard. I can focus on making sure you're safe.”

You nod, not trusting your voice at the moment. Matt’s not… looking at you per say, but you get the feeling you’re being observed in whatever way he can perceive you.

Matt can taste the salt in the air, feel the minute hint of moisture from your unshed tears and his heart breaks. “Y/n, I’m so sorry. If I untie you, do you think you can hold him off?”

“Yeah.” You force out. You hate how that single syllable turned into two, broken things.

“I’m sorry I had to do this, I know it’s not helping you calm down. I just can’t lose anyone else.”

You nod. “I’m not mad at you Matt.”

He looks up in your general direction and gives you a tight lipped smile as he continues to untie you. 

For the first time since you’ve been sitting here, you notice what you’re tied to the chair with. “Is this an old fire hose?”

He lets out a breathy laugh. “Yeah. It’s what I had on hand. Maybe it’s some consolation that I don’t do this on a regular basis.”

“What, tie people up? You seem pretty good at it.”

“Oh, well that, yeah. It’s just never innocent women.” He tells you in a light tone.

You let out a wet chuckle, not knowing the truth of his statement. Once you’re free, you both stand and he rests his hands on your shoulders. “You okay?”

You try to swallow the lump in your throat. “I don’t know.”

“Okay, let’s go sit on the sofa, and we can talk about it. Or not, whatever you want. Sound good?”

You nod, and follow him. 

He lets you sit before he drapes a blanket over your shoulders and faces you on the other side of the sofa. “So, do you want to talk about it?”

You take a deep breath. “I just- I just thought I was past it. I was better, things were finally starting to work out for me. Then he just came back and that’s all it took to make me feel like this worthless piece of shit again.”

He nods. “I was thinking about what you said when you gave us your statement for the case. How if you can’t do something right when you have no choice, you couldn’t expect to now. Now that I’ve had the chance to get to know you, I hope you can believe me when I tell you that you are not worthless. You messed up what he told you to do the first time, and maybe that was you, the real you, fighting against it. Either way, you weren’t doing it by choice and of course you’re not going to succeed if your heart’s not in it.”

“But Matt, you didn’t succumb to his powers. "What if I just wasn’t fighting hard enough?” 

“He said it himself, I was the first person he’d ever encountered that could resist him. He’s no doubt controlled thousands of people to do one thing or another at this point, this is not your fault.” He shakes his head. “I’ve seen a lot of crime and corruption, even within the judicial system. It’s always made me angry, but this- this is another level. I just wish there was something I could do for you.” He hesitates. “Is there something I can do?”

“Maybe a hug?”

You don't have to ask him twice. He reaches out and feels for you before pulling you into his arms and fitting you to his side. 

“Is there anything else?”

“I don’t think so. I just have to work through it.”

He winds his arms tighter around you, nuzzling your cheek. “Let me know if I can do anything else.”

“Okay.” You let yourself sit in his arms in silence for a few minutes before it all becomes too much. “Matt, I can’t get him out of my head.”

“I know.” He runs his hand through your hair. “Maybe there’s a loophole to his command.”

“Like what?”

“He didn’t say when you had to kill yourself, right?”

“I guess not.” 

“How long did his influence last before?”

“About 10 hours.”

He nods. “Okay, we can do this. How long has it been?”

“I wouldn’t know, because you knocked me out on the way here.”

“I’m sorry about that again. You were only out for 10 minutes, so it’s been about an hour.” He runs his hands down his face. “It’s going to be a long night. I’m making coffee, want some?”

“Matt, 9 hours from now is 8 in the morning. You don’t have to stay up with me.”

“Your last action will not be on his orders.” He snaps before he takes a breath and apologizes. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-”

“It’s fine. Believe it or not, I’m not a piece of china.” You tell him with no venom in your words.

He nods. “Okay. What I was trying to say, is that one night on pure caffeine and adrenaline is a small price to pay to have you alive in the morning. You mean so much to me.”

You get up to meet him in the Kitchen and pull him in for another hug. “Thank you Matt. The feeling’s mutual.”

He laughs, and kisses your forehead. He hears your heartbeat speed up, but doesn’t understand why until he hears a knife slide out from the block behind him. “Hey,” he grabs your arm. “What are you doing?”

“Matt, I’m sorry, I- his influence is getting stronger again. Maybe he found us.”

“He didn’t. He’s- maybe he’s closer, but he doesn’t know where we are. Something must’ve come up and he had to drive by us. Just wait a few minutes for me. It’ll let up again.” He hears you drop the knife, and lets go of your arm. “Look, maybe you can think of it this way: If you kill yourself on his orders, I wouldn’t be saving you from him, would I?”

You look up at him. “Yes you would. He doesn’t get to command me to do anything else, or see me like this again. Thank you Matt. Besides, he told me to do it if you even tried to help me. I’d say you’ve been trying pretty hard.”

He sighs. “Okay.” He nods. “It’s okay, we’re going to get through this. Why don’t you go sit on the couch while I finish up in here?”

“Okay.”

He comes back a minute later with two mugs in his hands. You lean back into his arms, and he starts running a hand through your hair, soothing you, and causing you to melt further into his arms. And that’s how you stay for hours, talking and allowing him to distract you with ramblings about everything and nothing. It works the same as last time, gradually feeling more and more in control, until 3 A.M. hits. You freeze mid-sentence and Matt leans in, concerned.

“He’s gone. I don’t know what happened, but he’s not in my head at all anymore. I’m in control.”

Matt lets out a breath of relief. “I’m so glad. Are you okay? Can I do anything to help you?”

You lean in and wrap him in a hug. “You’ve done so much already. Thank you. I’m sorry you had to see me like that.”

“It’s not your fault. ”

“Are you okay? I know he got in your head too.”

“Yeah. I was able to push him out. I’m fine now that you are.”

You nod. “Good. Bed?”

He laughs. “Yeah, bed. Come on.”

-0-

You wake to warm arms wound around your waist; and cool air ghosting down the back of your shirt, where Matt’s face is pressed against your neck. When you wiggle back against him, he nuzzles into you before lifting his head to the crook of your neck and whispering a good morning.

“Hey babe.”

“I’m babe now?” He grins.

“I think it’s time for cute nicknames.” You confirm.

“I like it... sweetheart.” He lets himself taste the word for a minute. “How are you doing?” He murmurs.

He doesn’t have to add ‘after last night’ for you to hear it. “I don’t know yet. It’s nice to have a clear mind again though.”

“Mhm. Agreed.” He weighs his next words carefully. “I have so much more respect for what you went through after he tried controlling me.”

You roll over to face him. “You told me you believed me.”

“Well, yeah. When we met I believed you, sure, but I didn’t get it. I understand now, I can only imagine what it must’ve felt like when he actually took you.”

“Please don’t.”

“I’m sorry; but sweetheart, I need you to know that I don’t think any less of you because of it. You’re so strong, and brave.” He brushes your hair out of your face and runs his hand along your cheek.

You let out a shaky breath. “Thanks Matt.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring you down.”

“It’s okay.” You pull him in for a kiss before flopping on your back and pulling your phone out to check various medias.

Matt lies with his head on your chest, listening to your steady heartbeat. For a while anyway. After a minute he hears it speed up in… anticipation? “Y/n, what’s going on?”

You play the video you came across in response. 

Matt listens as a reporter drones on about the scene. “A night crew was making their way off the docks and saw a brawl between about 30 people and called the police around 3 AM. It was about half an hour later when the police arrived and found the body of the man known as Kilgrave. Witnesses say a woman named named Jessica confronted and killed the man. Since then we’ve learned her full name is Jessica Jones, and she’s turned herself into the police. She was last seen exiting precinct 15 alongside defense attorney Joan Hogarth.”

He sits up and hones all his senses on you in silence, allowing you time to process the information.

“Is it bad that I’m relieved?”

Matt shakes his head and pulls you into his arms. “He put you and countless others through hell. You have every right to breathe easier now that he’s gone. It's not like he would've stayed in prison, even if by some miracle, he was incarcerated in the first place."

You nod against his chest and tangle your legs together, pressing yourself closer to Matt. "Thank you Matt."

He tightens his grip on you. "Of course. I'll always be here for you."


End file.
